


I'd Settle for a Breath

by toomuchagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Croatverse, Endverse, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchagain/pseuds/toomuchagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risa doesn't entirely trust Dean's "Kill the Devil" plan, and Cas knows it's a damn suicide mission. Doesn't stop him from supporting whatever Dean wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Settle for a Breath

"All righty," Cas says.

The door slams behind Risa.

"Cas– _Cas_. Wait up," she says. "Cas, goddamn it, stop for a second!"

Cas, formerly Castiel, formerly Angel of the Lord, formerly rogue angel, formerly useful, does not stop.

Risa grabs his arm, calling his name one more time in exasperation. "Hold up just a damn second! You're really just going to go along with this?!" she demands.

He lets out a sigh through his nose and digs around in his pocket with the hand Risa's not restraining, searching for his cigarettes and lighter. Only after he's taken one out and lit it does he bother answering her.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

Her eyes rove his face, looking for something she's not going to find. Even now, nearly human and nearly capable of facial expression—to the point that past!Dean is actually fairly freaked out, much to Cas's slightly sadistic amusement—Dean's pretty much the only person who can read him. Whether it's just because he's still partly angel and still doesn't fully comprehend humans and their feelings, even when they're his own, or he just learned from the best about shutting down emotionally and hiding it all away, he doesn't even know himself. But there it is.

So naturally her attempt fails. Getting no feedback, no information from him, she's forced to fall back on her own misgivings and caution. "You think this will work? Honestly?"

Cas pauses for a long moment. He suspects it makes his reply disingenuous.

"He's bringing his past self, isn't he? Must be pretty certain it'll succeed, and you know how paranoid he is," he shrugs, taking a long drag off his cigarette.

Risa swallows, weighing his words, the delayed answer, what she knows about Cas.

It's unfortunate that she, like all but one stubborn asshole, bastard of a man, doesn't know him at all.

She nods, steeling her resolve and taking confidence and comfort from his words. "Okay then. I'll get the guys, you go get Chuck. Let's end this motherfucker."

Before she takes off, she flashes him a vicious smile, trusting in his not-quite-lie.

Cas swallows, takes another hard pull. He looks back to Dean's cabin, where the two of them are apparently arguing, if the shadows thrown against the curtains that shield the grated windows are anything to go by.

"Yeah," he says to the empty air, "Let's end this."

He throws the half-smoked cigarette to the ground and stomps it out. Cas wants to go back in there, yell until his face is blue, hit his Dean, beat him or get beaten into the ground, anything. Anything to get him to care more than a whisper of jealousy that he likes Past!Dean better; a whisper that was waved away within a second.

Cas wants one last kiss, one last fuck, one last word of affection...

Because all they've got left is each other, and each other, apparently, means nothing.


End file.
